


The Hardest of Hearts

by Mishin (transcendental)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Break Up, Character Study, Dusa appears briefly, M/M, Miscommunication, Thanatos realizes Zag's happines is the most important thing, is the ending happy or unhappy? depends how you look at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcendental/pseuds/Mishin
Summary: Thanatos comes to terms with Zagreus wanting to leave.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	The Hardest of Hearts

As much as Thanatos tried to lie to himself, they hadn't been doing well for a while. Zagreus frustrated endlessly about being stuck in the underworld, enduring Hades’ hateful and demeaning words. And himself away constantly because of the wars that raged between humans, unable to be there for his partner.

He knows everything was,  _ is _ too much for Zagreus and that he was resentful about the fact that he could leave the underworld so often, that it was affecting their relationship greatly and there were barely any affectionate moments between them anymore, becoming more like strangers everyday.

Still…

That didnt mean it didn't feel like a stab in the heart when he came back to the prince being gone. 

Thanatos looked for him in every part of the house of Hades. Nothing, not a trace. He even waited an entire day for him in his room but his lover never showed his face.

It was when fear and worry was overcoming him that Dusa took pity on him, having watched him from the corners nervously.

-He is escaping to earth, a-and has been gone for quite a few days! I thought he let you know since you are together…?-

Ah.

Things hadn't been doing well but, was it so bad he left without even a goodbye? Did he mean so little to Zagreus that he wasn't even worth a break up? He felt bitterness build in his chest, so strong he felt it in his tongue like bile, and his eyes prickle with tears from frustration, from _ pain _ . He disappears in a flash of green before Dusa can see him cry.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Its two days later before he finally musters the courage to search for Zagreus, he finds him in Elysium, a chamber away from fighting the champion. Happy, proud of himself. If he wasn't floating he would have faltered in his step.

He could see it now, with his partner fighting to be free, not from Thanatos as he selfishly thought at first, he is fighting to be free from  _ the house of Hades _ , so he isn't judged and can become anything he wants. Without realizing, Thanatos has become an enemy to the happiness of the love of his life, how can he be angry at Zagreus when he is simply choosing to be happy? Can he really chase him to ask him to stay?

He has to let him go.

-You left, without so much as telling me goodbye - Zagreus turns around so fast that for a second he is scared he would break his own neck - I suppose you knew I’d catch up with you sooner or later… is that it? No escaping death, and all? -

-I left when I felt it was necessary, Than. I thought of you and hoped you’d understand. - he did, he understood now, that the best for Zagreus would be that… - I have to do this -

That Thanatos says goodbye so he can be free completely.

-That's more motivation than I’ve ever heard from you. - the prince frowns at that, offended surely, and he opens his mouth to argue but the god keeps talking - Well, if you won’t say it, I’ll say it. Goodbye, Zagreus, be free. -

Like a coward, he leaves right after uttering those final words, he thinks he sees hurt overcome Zagreus face…

But he chooses to ignore that.


End file.
